Felicidad funcional
by Vistoria
Summary: Para amar a Neji tenía que odiarlo con la misma intensidad.


La serie de anime** Naruto** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

La red social **Facebook,** pertenece a su creador, quién quiera que sea. En problemas de dinero yo no me meto.

* * *

_"Sabes, me das una especie de felicidad funcional, de razonable humanidad cotidiana, y es mucho, y te lo debo solamente a ti que eres como un caballito fragante."_

**Cortázar.**

* * *

.

..:**F**elicidad **f**uncional:..

.

Un suspiró bastante sonoro abandonó sus labios y le dolió el pecho, el segundo se acercaba a un sollozo lastimero y el tercero la dejó sin oxigeno en los pulmones por un instante.

Se estaba ahogando con su dolor.

Reprimió las lágrimas pero aún así sus ojos continuaron humedecidos por los sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo. De verdad le dolía, pero irónicamente ese era el dolor que momentos antes, y durante un rato, fue felicidad.

Él era todo lo que ella no quería, nunca quiso, ni imaginó tener.

Nunca se molestó en idealizar a su prototipo de hombre, nunca esperó que alguien cumpliera expectativas porque no las tenía de nadie; siempre temió defraudarse. Afortunadamente las personas que conocía, y a las que consideraba sus amigas, jamás la habían defraudado pero seguía sin esperar mucho de ellas, simplemente prefería conocerlas y aceptarlas tal cual eran sin querer cambiarlas. Le gustaba la gente por como era siempre, con todos, no por lo que fingían ser o porque se comportaban de acuerdo a lo que se exigía.

Tenten era simple, no le gustaba recalentarse los sesos idealizando un amor que no existía, aquel que vendían en las películas o en los cuentos de hadas. Creía que podía enamorarse de cualquiera; cualquier persona que demostrara interés real en ella y generara atracción mutua de esas que los demás no logran entender.

Lamentablemente nunca había conocido un hombre (o mujer) que la cautivara a tal punto de hacerla feliz con un par de palabras, con un gesto o una conversación. Tenía amigos con los que podía relacionarse así, que la hacían sentir así, pero eran sus amigos, les faltaba aquello que ella desconocía y no sabía qué era, pero lograba que la sonrisa fuera perpetúa, que los recuerdos fueran constantes y que su inconsciente aún en sueños, se lo recordara.

No sabía que quería aquello hasta que lo conoció a él.

Neji Hyūga apareció en su vida por mera casualidad. Amigos en común, fiestas, juergas, Facebook, y de la nada conversaciones que se volvieron eternas, utilizando todos los medios modernos para poder estar en contacto.

Todos los días se hablaban, compartían, salían a bares, él la invitaba a fiestas de sus amigos, aquellos que ella no conocía pero que a través de él se convirtieron en otro amigo en la red social más famosa. Intimidades, miradas, bromas que sólo ellos entendían, caricias pequeñas que significaban mucho, risas, muchas cosas que por momentos, pensaba, los hacían ver a ojos extraños como una pareja feliz, pero los desconocidos no sabían que esa particular pareja nunca se había besado ni tenido sexo a pesar de, en algunas ocasiones, haber compartido la misma cama.

Neji era un ser muy particular que Tenten conoció rápidamente debido a la intensidad de su amistad. Ella logró darse cuenta que era un hombre reservado y poco demostrativo, exceptuando las personas que él estimaba, preocupado y muy buen amigo, analítico y objetivo. Alguien bastante diferente a ella en algunas cosas, pero compartían algo que los hacía semejantes y que ella nunca se esforzó por reconocer. Prefería la incertidumbre, hacía más singular lo que compartían.

Fue una noche, después de despedirse de él por el chat, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño recordando los momentos que guardaba en su memoria y que lo tenían como protagonista. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que estaba enamorada de él. Se maldijo internamente, recriminó sus pensamientos, intentó convencerse que estaba equivocada, que sólo seguían siendo amigos y que la amistad que mantenía con Neji era igual a las otras amistades que tenía con hombres, pero su cerebro la traicionaba diciéndole que no, que no era así, que su amistad era increíblemente diferente y que jamás se había sentido así con uno de sus "amigos".

Culpó a Neji, él era el culpable, era él quien con sus palabras, miradas y toda la mierda que compartían, la hacía sentir especial. Logró que ella, una mujer tan renegada del amor, tan necesitada de cariño y a la vez convencida que el amor que no idealizaba nunca llegaría, sintiera que él, el particular Neji Hyūga, estuviese interesado en ella.

Lo maldijo, aquella noche lo maldijo, porque él tenía la culpa de ser tan diferente con ella, de conversar cosas profundas y a la vez tonterías sin sentido que se transformaban en bromas. Era él quien la hacía reír y sonreír, quien mostraba interés en las cosas que ella hacía y en los detalles que los demás parecían no notar, aquel que la miraba fijamente y luego le sonreía con discreción rozando su mano sutilmente. Era Neji quien la hacía sentir malditamente especial.

A veces sentía que ella no lo conocía tan bien como creía, que se había convertido en un libro muy fácil de leer para el Hyūga, mientras que ella desconocía la mayoría de las cosas que él hacía cuando no se veían. Constantemente sentía malsanos celos sin fundamentos del gran interés que él generaba en las mujeres debido a su atractivo físico y la cortesía exagerada y ensayada con la que se relacionaba, frustrándose sola al pensar que él no tenía el mismo interés romántico que ella. Porque Neji la trataba diferente, pero Tenten no sabía cómo se comportaba con otras mujeres. ¿Sería igual con todas? ¿Sería acaso que ella sólo estaba malinterpretando todas las situaciones?

En ocasiones se convencía que era así, pero él volvía a aparecer y continuaba creyendo que su relación era única.

Constantemente intentaba alejarse, dejar de hablarle, no contarle las cosas que hacía o lo que le pasaba durante su diario vivir, pero nuevamente aparecía él dedicándole frases que le hacían estallar el corazón de rebosante felicidad, haciéndole entender que la extrañaba, que no podía abandonarlo así tan fácil cuando en conversaciones, y queriéndolo hacer parecer una broma, Tenten le decía que ya no se juntaría nunca más con él, ni le hablaría y que era el fin de su amistad.

Era después de aquellas palabras que la sonrisa de estúpida enamorada volvía y se instalaba en su rostro durante días enteros, que sus pensamientos eran consumidos completamente por él y por situaciones que nunca ocurrieron ni ocurrirían, porque acompañadas de aquellas palabras de interés el se alejaba y ella volvía a caer en la tristeza y soledad, en las ansias de compartir con él, de hablarle y tocarlo, de abrazarlo y quedarse toda la mañana en la cama, conversando y riendo sin ninguna mala intención. Sólo ahí, los dos, en una intimidad que nadie entendía y que para Tenten era única en el universo entero.

Porque él nunca hablaba de aquello; nunca le dijo qué significaban las situaciones tan intensas que esperaban mucho, pero acababan en nada. Era como si todo lo que vivían para Neji no tuviera importancia.

El tiempo fue pasando y la chica no fue capaz de darse cuenta del momento en el que todo cambió. Fue sorpresivo, dañino y triste, porque de hablar todos los días las conversaciones se volvieron esporádicas, banales y superficiales. Él comenzó a ausentarse y ella no sabía nada de lo que hacía.

Era la red social la que le informaba de dónde estaba, y a veces hasta le contaba con quién, y ella lo esperaba muriéndose por dentro al imaginarse miles de situaciones en las que Neji estaba con otra, pasándolo de maravilla mientras ella seguía esperando que él diera el primer paso o al menos con un simple acto o palabra confirmara que el interés y los sentimientos surgidos eran recíprocos. Pero nada ocurría, y ella se cansó de esperar.

Se alejó también, buscó cariño y distracción en los besos de otros. Encontró pasión y remordimiento, porque ellos le entregaban lo que Tenten necesitaba, lo que ansiaba que ocurriese con otro, pero era ese maldito "otro" el que no mostraba ni un poquito de interés en lo que ella hacía y parecía no darse cuenta, ni tomarle la misma importancia que ella, a pasar días, semanas sin hablarse, ni escribirse, ni comentarse. Ni un miserable "me gusta" salía de por ahí para al menos dar una señal de vida. Nada, Neji desaparecía con frecuencia de su cotidianidad y ella terminaba muriendo de angustia, ansias y tristeza.

Lo peor, lo que odiaba incluso más que el revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos que él conseguía generarle, que la tristeza que se la estaba comiendo, que la felicidad estúpida que se instalaba en su sonrisa cada vez que lo recordaba, que la necesidad temblorosa de sus manos de querer acariciarle la mejilla y su oreja izquierda mientras le sonreía, más que todas esas endemoniadas sensaciones que quería extraerse del pecho y botarlas a la basura, algo que odiaba más que el día en que lo conoció, era sentirse una traidora.

Porque podía distraerse al besar los labios de otro hombre, al acariciar el cuerpo de otro, al sentir el placer que otros le provocaban, pero eso duraba un instante, una noche, y luego el volvía a reinar en sus pensamientos, a invadirlos como un cruel conquistador, a corromperle el alma y engendrarle esas ganas terribles de llorar sonoramente; de gritar para expulsar todo el huracán de daño que sentía. Porque se veía como una traidora, como si lo estuviera engañando al estar con otros, como si debiese presentarse frente a Neji y entre lágrimas pedirle perdón; perdón por estar con otros mientras pensaba en él, disculparse por ser él quien atormentaba su vida y aceleraba su corazón.

Y volvía a odiarse; a sí misma, a él, al día en que lo conoció, a la noche en que empezaron a conversar por horas a través del chat del maldito Facebook. Porque Neji Hyūga tenía una vida aparte, una de la que ella no formaba parte. Porque él podía estar con muchas otras mujeres y jamás se sentía culpable de hacerlo simplemente porque él no la quería; Tenten no le gustaba y sólo la veía como una más de sus amigas.

El amor que profesaba Tenten por Neji Hyūga era uno dolorosa y avasalladoramente unilateral.

Pronto las conversaciones esporádicas se volvieron discusiones. De lo poco y nada que hablaban siempre terminaban discutiendo por cosas sin sentido que prontamente ella olvidaba, Y una cosa desencadenaba otra y pasaron dos meses sin verse, intercambiando saludos casuales y superficiales, nunca adentrándose más en algo específico como solían hacerlo, generando más rabia y dolor en la mujer, aumentando sus deseos de alejarse definitivamente de él.

Fue en esos días, durante esas jornadas de análisis e insomnio, que Tenten comprendió que para amar a Neji tenía que odiarlo en partes iguales. Y lo hacía.

La tortura de sus pensamientos jamás la dejaba en paz, y aunque lo intentaba, aunque quisiera sacárselo de la cabeza, la dañina necesidad de saber si él pensaba en ella la atormentaba. ¿La recordaría? ¿Se acordaría siquiera de ella? ¿De lo que compartieron? ¿Sentiría Neji esa felicidad estúpida al remembrar situaciones tan intimas entre los dos?

Tenten rogaba que fuera así; que en al menos por un segundo ella estuviese en sus pensamientos. Aunque no fuese igual. Aunque doliera. Aunque él no la quisiera.

Un día él volvió a invitarla a salir una noche, a celebrar la finalización de los exámenes o algo así, y ella acudió como una idiota a su llamado, sin sospechar que después de aquella simple salida nocturna las cosas entre ambos darían un vuelco radical.

Se emborrachó, o al menos sus sentidos se volvieron más torpes, la realidad se distorsionó un poco y todo fue mejor. Kankuro también apareció esa noche sin previo aviso, sin sospecharlo siquiera y ella cayó en el juego que ambos mantenían desde hacía un tiempo.

Kankuro era un chico del que sólo sabía el nombre, ni siquiera lo tenía como amigo en Facebook, pero en ocasiones y por pura casualidad compartían saliva a escondidas, caricias y placer que la distraía y engañaba a la angustia por un rato. Generalmente esas situaciones ocurrían cuando ella estaba un poco ―o bastante― ebria, y esa noche lo estaba. Sólo fueron un par de roces entre sus labios, una pizca de protección entre los fuertes brazos del chico a vista y paciencia de todos, incluido Neji.

Aquella noche el chico que atormentaba su vida volvió a quedarse en su casa, y en su cama más específicamente, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, él le dio la espalda y no le volvió a hablar hasta un intento de conversación que tuvieron días después y que terminó en discusión después de un par de palabras. Para la siguiente vez que se vieron, coincidieron por casualidad y al verla, él le dedicó una mirada llena de fastidio y rencor saludándola de mala gana. Tenten lo ignoró de la mejor forma que pudo, sobreponiendo la rabia por sobre cualquier otra emoción.

Para Tenten no pasó desapercibido tampoco que aquella noche él iba acompañado.

Ya avanzada la noche intercambiaron un par de palabras cuando estaban conversando junto a su grupo de amigos en común. Las miradas cargadas de rencor seguían, pero ella aparentaba tranquilidad y desinterés por lo que él llegara a decir. Aquella noche y cuando estaba cobijada por sus mantas, y siendo consolada por la soledad y el silencio de su hogar, derramó lágrimas desde su alma, sollozó tan fuerte que su garganta se lastimó, maldijo infinitamente y se durmió.

Confirmaba por enésima vez que Neji no la quería y seguía doliendo.

Dos días después de aquello volvieron a saludarse de mala gana por parte de él, lo cual derivó en una fuerte discusión por miles de cosas que a él le molestaban y que ella decía o hacía. Tenten se mantuvo a la defensiva mientras que algo se hirió en su interior cuando él la trató sin sentido e inmadura. Fue suficiente, dio por finalizada la conversación con una despedida de la que no obtuvo respuesta. No volvieron a hablar en mucho tiempo. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo después del primer mes, y poco a poco dejó de importarle la situación.

Así como se acostumbró a conversar con él diariamente se desacostumbró con la misma facilidad. Se distrajo con libros, el cine, películas, sus amigas y amigos, conquistas pasajeras y borracheras épicas pero poco memorables. De un momento a otro Neji Hyūga dejó de ser esencial en su vida y ya no le necesitó más. Los recuerdos dejaron de manifestarse y la necesidad de verlo se consumió como un hielo al sol, ya no necesitó saber qué hacía, ni le interesaba tampoco. Su orgullo relució con fuerza atrayendo consigo el pensamiento de no necesitar arreglar las cosas, y aunque al principio quiso hablarlo, al tiempo ya no le importaba recuperar la amistad que habían forjado, porque aquella cruel amistad trajo mucho dolor y ella lo estaba superando mientras que él seguía con su vida normalmente sin demostrar tampoco ni un ápice de interés en arreglar o al menos explicar todo lo que antes había dicho. A él no le causaba ningún daño que no se hablaran.

Después de mucho tiempo, Tenten se sintió aliviada de pensar en él y que el peso de su recuerdo ya no doliera.

El golpe final para terminar con los sentimientos ―cada vez más débiles― que le profesaba, se presentó en un evento en el que tocaban varios grupos de música. Ella asistió con unos amigos ―que también eran amigos de él― pero afortunadamente no lo vio, hasta horas después, cuando a la distancia lo localizó compartiendo saliva con la misma chica que lo había visto la última vez que se vieron meses atrás.

Fue duro e intenso, quizás hasta terriblemente doloroso, pero le sirvió para confirmar aquello que ya imaginaba; aquello que anteriormente por meses la torturó al suponer las miles de situaciones en las que él era protagonista. Le sirvió para dejarlo de lado, para que él sin saberlo le entregara los pedazos rotos de su corazón y ella con paciencia volviera a armarlo. Aquel triste y lluvioso día sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, perdió el hilo de la conversación que mantenía con su amigo y se desconectó por un breve instante. Derramó sólo una lágrima y volvió a reír fuertemente junto a sus amigos.

Era libre, finalmente era liberada por Neji Hyūga, incluso si este no tuviera la menor idea ―ni interés ― que ella se había convertido en su prisionera.

Aquel día se acabó todo y Tenten siempre fuerte y manteniéndose en pie, juntó todo lo que Neji le hizo sentir y lo guardó en una caja para enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su alma, convencida que de allí nunca saldría.

Dio el siguiente pasó, pero no supo reconocer si lo daba hacía adelante o simplemente hacía el lado, rehuyendo de él y sus sentimientos, intentando apartarlo para siempre de su vida porque Neji ya no formaba parte de ella, tal vez de una mala manera y a la fuerza, pero se convencía pensando que no volvería, que aquel capítulo de su corta existencia estaba concluido.

Aprovechó la oportunidad que de la noche a la mañana se presentó en su camino, la oportunidad más grande para cumplir sus sueños, su anhelo más grande; sin siquiera imaginarlo le ofrecían lo que ella creía sería su deseo más grande que jamás podría cumplirse, pero era un proceso largo que tenía que seguir por etapas que estaba dispuesta a cumplir y mantenerse firme con tal de aprovechar lo único que la haría feliz o al menos podría buscarla. No le importaba si era un deseo egoísta que nadie entendería; por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando sólo en ella y no le importaba nada más; ni su familia, ni amigos, menos aún Neji, quien desde hacía mucho no formaba parte de sus sueños.

No quería ilusionarse, no de nuevo, por lo que simplemente optó por estar tranquila e ir superando las etapas solitariamente; no quería ilusionar a los demás con una oportunidad que perfectamente podía perder.

Mientras tanto, Neji era cada vez más un lejano recuerdo que se perdía en la bruma de lo que fue dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Él volvió con el tiempo, una noche de soledad y aburrimiento, él dio el paso que ella no quería dar porque su orgullo era mucho más grande. Le habló nuevamente por el chat de Facebook, preguntándole si ya era tiempo de conversar y aclarar los malos entendidos. Tenten no se hizo de rogar y accedió, manteniendo siempre la fuerte coraza con la que se protegía del hombre que le había arrebatado su amor unilateral y sólo le entregó una felicidad funcional y dependiente que podía reventar como una burbuja en un parpadeo.

En aquella conversación salieron a relucir bajo la luz de la luna todo lo que habían mantenido guardado; la razón principal de su discusión, los malos entendidos y las ofensas que él le había dicho la última vez que intercambiaron palabras. Tenten dejó en claro lo que pensaba sobre una discusión absurda que perdió el valor después de la primera semana y que intensificó sus orgullos convirtiendo un mal entendido en una disputa de terquedad que no tenía fin; ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y no estaban dispuestos a ceder incluso si su distanciamiento carecía de fundamentos. Ella fue capaz de decir que ya se había acostumbrado a no hablarle, a no saber nada de él y su vida, que estaba bien y no necesitaba su amistad, Neji por su parte dijo que la extrañaba y que para él su amistad era valiosa y no quería perderla.

No quiso darle un valor significativo a sus palabras; estaba demasiado dolida, dañada, ya había sufrido demasiado por él, ya se había sanado, su corazón volvía a recomponerse y él ya no formaba parte de su vida; ya no eran amigos, o al menos así lo creía ella e implícitamente se lo hizo entender con palabras en esa conversación. Neji pareció darse cuenta manifestando cierto entendimiento y orgullo herido que Tenten se esforzó en ignorar y despreciar a pesar que en su cabeza podía imaginarse su rostro, su mirada y la vibración especifica de sus palabras al pronunciar aquello. Siguieron conversando hasta avanzada la noche, como antaño, cosas poco trascendentales que rápidamente opacaron el tema inicial de su conversación, asunto que no les tomó más de algunos minutos en aclarar.

Lentamente y con reticencia de su parte, volvieron a hablar con Neji, pero ya no era lo mismo; ya no estaba aquello que ella desconocía y que hacía tan singular la relación de amistad-amor unilateral que mantenían. Algo se quebró con el mal entendido que los mantuvo por tanto tiempo separados sin saber nada de el otro. Cuando hablaban lo hacían de temas cotidianos y bromeaban como antes, pero para Tenten ya no era importante; ya no lo extrañaba, ya no sentía necesidad de verlo, ya no formaba parte de sus sueños, aunque él se las ingeniaba para ir rompiendo con una pasividad agresiva la coraza que ella había creado ante él, Tenten volvía a soldar cada grieta al recordar que él estaba con otra chica, que sólo buscaba su amistad ―como siempre― y que le haría mal ilusionarse nuevamente.

Y ella volvería a ahogarse con su dolor, a llorar por las noches en silencio, a imaginar diversas situaciones en las que ellos serían protagonistas, juntos y felices, en las que él le daría a conocer que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, que el amor unilateral que nunca dejó de sentir, era correspondido y lo había sido desde siempre.

Volvía a llorar, volvía a sentarse y esconder la cabeza entre sus manos, a sentir el sollozo convertido en un nudo atorado en su garganta, volvía a derramar lágrimas por sentirlo tal lejos, por no saber qué hacía, con quién estaba, porque ella lo sabía, pero él nunca hablaba del tema y cuando se lo preguntó él lo negó, y no entendía, pero tampoco quería malinterpretarlo; Neji tenía una novia, o lo que fuera, y Tenten volvía a cumplir con el papel de amiga que pocas veces forma parte de su existencia.

Dolía, pero ya no tanto como antes. Al principio dolía más porque había muchas cosas que ella imaginaba pero de las cuales no obtenía respuesta, ahora ella seguía sabiendo todo aquello y lo había confirmado, era por eso que la realidad se anteponía a cada ilusión, logrando esquivar el dolor.

Pero simplemente a veces no podía evitarlo, y volvía a soñar con él, y a amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo, maldiciendo todo lo que tenía que ver con Neji y ella.

A veces deseaba que no se hubiesen conocido nunca.

Tenten se había hecho más fuerte con respecto a él, quizás ya no dolía como al principio, en la primera etapa de su historia, aquella que ocurrió antes de su discusión, sin embargo él continuaba presente en las absurdas ilusiones, a las que odiaba incluso más que a él. Porque le hacía mal seguir deseando que algún día él le correspondiera, la dañaba el doble o el triple sencillamente porque ella sabía que no ocurriría, y sin embargo... sin embargo las ilusiones seguían proyectándose en su mente causándole esa felicidad funcional demasiado privada para querer compartirla con alguien más.

Tampoco podía decir que no era feliz, que su existencia dependía exclusivamente de Neji Hyūga, sería algo absurdo, sin sentido decir que sólo con él podría alcanzar el éxtasis total. No, para nada, ella seguía siendo feliz con sus padres y sus amigos; salía, se divertía, viajaba, conocía gente y tenía una vida que intentaba vivir al máximo haciendo cosas impensadas. Solía realizar actividades que no meditaba mucho; era como lanzarse al vacío sin pensar en lo que había abajo; era su impulsividad natural; era la vida que siempre había vivido, sin preocuparse mucho del qué dirán, de lo que pasará más adelante; le gustaba vivir el presente sin preocuparse por el futuro, dejando el pasado como un maestro del que aprendió mucho. Su vida marchaba bastante bien, incluso había comenzado a salir con un chico bastante atractivo e interesante llamado Sasuke con el que también compartía y se divertía mucho, pero él no era Neji, y aunque se sintiera mal por pensarlo, lo que compartía con Sasuke no le provocaba la misma felicidad funcional que el Hyūga lograba. Con Sasuke todavía no sentía que su felicidad se acrecentaba por sólo compartir con él, aunque de a poco él iba ganando terreno, ocupando sus pensamientos y provocando sus sonrisas.

Pero Neji volvía a aparecer de la nada, deshaciendo todos los pasos que ella daba hacia adelante, obligándola a retroceder y quedarse con él, entregándole su amor unilateral, el brillo de sus ojos y sus sonrisas enormes. Él la convertía en algo que ella odiaba.

Seguía resistiéndose y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Lograba distanciarse de Neji y ya no acudía a su llamado. Prontamente sintió que ya no dependía de él, que su anhelo más grande se acercaba cada vez más y que era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa o persona.

Cuando le preguntaron si estaba dispuesta a alejarse de su país natal por un año o más, no dudó un segundo y con la sonrisa más grande que en su vida había esbozado, aceptó sin dudarlo, firmando así el convenio que le permitía instalarse en Francia por un año ―o más si ella lo deseaba― para estudiar lo que siempre deseó y que por motivos que escapaban de sus manos no había podido hacer antes.

Era dichosamente feliz, demasiado, tanto, que sentía que explotaría de felicidad y que podía ir por la calle repartiendo besos, abrazos y sonrisas a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Era una oportunidad, un sueño que anheló desde que entró a la universidad y que ahora que ya estaba a punto de obtener su titulo profesional, lograría cumplir. Guardó su felicidad para sí misma, fue egoísta y no le comentó a nadie que dentro de dos meses partiría rumbo al viejo continente a cumplir el sueño de su vida.

Ya nada más le importaba; era completa y totalmente feliz.

El tiempo pasó con una velocidad vertiginosa, dándole las fuerzas necesarias para terminar sus estudios y concluir la que sería su primera carrera, una que la hacía sentir satisfecha y contenta, pero no había sido su deseo inicial como la que partiría a estudiar. Su felicidad era tan abrumadora que ni siquiera el dolor que Neji le provocaba podía disminuirla, y se distrajo tanto que él no fue el causante de sus noches de insomnio ni de sus lágrimas en todo el tiempo que le tomó terminar sus estudios y afinar los últimos detalles que la llevarían lejos.

Finalmente iría en busca de la vida que le pertenecía, aquella que nunca había encontrado en el país, en la ciudad, en el entorno en el cual se desenvolvió toda su vida. Tenten sintió desde su adolescencia que vivía una vida que no le pertenecía.

El ansiado día llegó en un parpadeo, y fue el enorme nerviosismo que sentía durante el día anterior a su viaje lo que la llevaron a tomarse una pastilla para dormir más tranquila, cerciorándose de colocar correspondientes alarmas para no quedarse dormida y perder el vuelo. Despertó con las tres alarmas sonando y una sonrisa tallada en el rostro. Se levantó directo al baño para tomar una ducha con el pensamiento instalado en su cabeza de que sin lugar a dudas ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

Al salir de la ducha tomó su celular para ver la hora encontrándose con un sorpresivo mensaje de Neji: _"¿Salgamos esta noche?"_

Se quedó de pie con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y las gotas de agua escurriendo por su piel y su cabello, mirando fijamente el mensaje hasta que la pantalla de su teléfono volvió a oscurecerse y fue en ese preciso momento que tomó la decisión final. Antes lo había pensado, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, pero en ese instante, a esa hora de la mañana y con el boleto de avión esperándola sobre la mesa de la sala junto a su maleta, se decidió finalmente a hacer conocedor a Neji Hyūga de sus sentimientos. Podía considerarse una cobardía ya que estaba a punto de partir a Francia y ni siquiera se lo diría directamente, pero entre los dos se había creado un lazo especial que aunque fueran mensajes enviados por la red social, parecía que se lo estaban diciendo a la cara. O al menos así lo sentía Tenten.

No estaba escapando de él, simplemente iba en busca de la vida que le pertenecía, y quería despedirse aunque no le gustara hacerlo, porque podía ser que Neji no formara parte de "su" vida.

Terminó de vestirse, y mientras su cabello se secaba, tomó su portátil, lo encendió, se conectó a Facebook, lo buscó y le escribió un mensaje privado:

_Sabes, me das una especie de felicidad funcional, de alegría dependiente a ti. Te amo, y creo que lo hago desde hace tiempo._

_No te hablaré de la tristeza y el dolor que me provoca sentir este amor unilateral, pero soy sincera al decir que ha sido mucho, pero no quiero hablar de esas cosas, simplemente quiero hacerte conocedor de lo que siento por ti._

_Lamento haber arruinado nuestra amistad, o al menos eso es lo que pienso; nunca antes había confundido mi amistad con un hombre. Para mi amigos son amigos, pero de ti no pude ser sólo una amiga._

_Conservo cada recuerdo de lo que vivimos juntos, de las situaciones que para mi fueron las más especiales, no te mentiré al decirte que recuerdo todo de todo, sabes que tengo una mala memoria y no suelo recordar algunos detalles, pero sí conservo como momentos felices algunas situaciones que ambos compartimos, y son esos detalles los que te convierten en mi felicidad funcional._

_Te amo, lo siento._

_Lograste con tus palabras, tus miradas, tu amistad, tus actos y tu interés hacerme feliz, instalarme la sonrisa perpetua, las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta._

_También me rompiste el corazón, pero no puedo echarte toda la culpa a ti... no sabías (hasta ahora) lo que sentía, o todavía siento._

_Perdón por decírtelo de esta forma, pero ya no hay tiempo. Me marcho en busca de la vida que me pertenece y que está lejos de aquí, y me es necesario despedirme de ti (quizás, no estoy segura). No te estoy dando explicaciones, sólo lo hago como una antelación, una despedida por si acaso en caso que al encontrar la vida que es mía, tú ya no formes parte de ella._

_Gracias por hacerme sentir todo esto, lo bueno y lo malo; fue intensamente dañino, pero la felicidad es mejor recuerdo, y con tu simple presencia aumentaste la mía y me hacías sentir tan maravillosamente bien que buscaba la forma de encontrarte entre la muchedumbre sólo para conseguir aumentar mi dicha con tu presencia._

_Alguna vez creí que me correspondías, pero me equivoqué y lo confirmé rápidamente, sólo me veías como a una amiga y así debió ser desde el principio. Yo lo malinterpreté, yo me equivoqué, pero no puedo arrepentirme._

_Me voy Neji, desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy planeando esto y me lo confirmaron hace dos meses, pero no se lo comenté a nadie porque era la felicidad funcional que yo misma podía entregarme; era mi sueño haciéndome grandiosamente feliz._

_Espero que no te molestes por decírtelo así, tampoco sé cuándo volveremos a entrar en contacto, y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo después de haberte enviado esto. Debo tomarme un tiempo para sanar._

_No espero que entiendas._

_Te deseo lo mejor, de verdad. Cuida a tu novia y sean felices (no vuelvas a negarlo, yo lo sé)._

_No quiero que me respondas, confórmate con simplemente saberlo. No quiero compasión ni consuelo, ni cosas como: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No lo sabía, perdóname. No quiero eso Neji, no me agrada, lo odio y lo sabes._

_No sé si volveremos a vernos, no sé si volveré, sólo sé que tenía que decirte todo esto y cerrar el capítulo que tanto me ha costado terminar._

_De verdad te amo, tanto como te odio al mismo tiempo._

Y lo envió sin arrepentirse. Apagó su portátil, lo guardó, terminó de arreglarse y tomó todas su cosas para finalmente abandonar el solitario y tan suyo departamento en el que vivió durante sus años de estudios universitarios.

Se marchó sin despedirse.

Fue un viaje largo y agotador, acompañado del papeleo y de los asuntos que tenía que arreglar para concluir (o empezar) su estadía en París. Dos días después de su arribo, en la noche y cobijada en la cómoda cama que tenía su pequeño apartamento de arquitectura renacentista ubicado en uno de los barrios universitarios de la capital de Francia, que finalmente pudo abrir su computador personal y conectarse a internet.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un correo electrónico a su padre contándole que seguía con vida, que se ahorrara la denuncia por presunta desgracia, que estaba en París y que se quedaría allá por un tiempo incalculable. Le pidió también que fuese él quien le contara a su madre ya que sabía cómo era y él era el mejor para calmarla. Se despidió asegurándole que estaba bien y que se mantendría en contacto.

Lo segundo que hizo fue revisar su Facebook. Tenía unas cuantas notificaciones y otros tantos mensajes. Supuso que eran de sus alharacas amigas que habían puesto el grito en el cielo porque ella llevaba algunos días desaparecida sin explicación.

Ignoró las notificaciones y se dispuso a dejar un mensaje que todos sus amigos, no tan amigos, conocidos y desconocidos contactos de la red social pudiesen ver:

"_Sé que no me despedí de nadie, tampoco sé si alguna vez comenté con alguien lo que para mi significan las despedidas, pero eso ahora no viene al caso, lo importante es decirle a todos (los que les interesa saber) que estoy bien, con vida, cumpliendo el sueño más grande de mi vida. Insisto, estoy viva."_

Actualizar estado y el mensaje fue visible para todos.

En realidad no estaba segura de haberlo compartido con alguien, pero consideraba que las despedidas eran algo demasiado triste, que la gente no debería despedirse porque era como anticipar que nunca volverían a verse. Tenten sólo se despedía de las personas que estaba convencida nunca más volvería a ver, del resto no se despedía nunca y muchos podían considerarla una mal educada, pero sus amigos y familiares ya estaban acostumbrados así que ya no reclamaban.

Prontamente su estado se llenó de "me gusta" y comentarios desesperados de sus amigas y amigos preguntándole dónde estaba o reclamándole por no haberles contado nada, pero Tenten los ignoró todos ya que no tenía ganas de estar dando explicaciones. Pero de entre todos los comentarios, surgió uno que le llamó la atención.

_Neji Hyūga: Entonces ¿eso significa que volveremos a vernos? Te esperaré, y si no vuelves te iré a buscar._

Su corazón latió desbocado queriendo atravesar sus costillas y escapar de su ubicación. No esperaba que él le comentara algo después del mensaje, creía que tal como le había pedido él respetaría sus palabras y se alejaría dándole el espacio de sanación que necesitaba, pero seguía ahí presente como si ella no se le hubiese declarado. Quizás no había leído el mensaje.

Revisó sus mensajes y el impacto fue enorme al ver que Neji no sólo había leído el mensaje sino que también se lo respondió:

_Yo no tengo novia, y no lo estoy negando. Salí con una chica pero se acabó poco tiempo después que volvimos a hablarnos._

_Y no te daré espacio, te acecharé día y noche, no te dejaré respirar porque no quiero salir de tu vida, no quiero estar fuera de la vida que buscas, quiero ser parte de ella._

_Me lo debes por ser una cobarde al igual que yo, por sufrir tanto tiempo, y por intentar olvidarme._

_Yo también lo intenté, pero no pude._

_Yo no te odio, pero sí te amo._

No había más, pero con eso le era suficiente para morir de dicha y tristeza. Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas siguió revisando sus notificaciones, incapaz de responderle algo a ese mensaje, ya estaba todo dicho, o al menos en ese momento creía que era así.

Llegó a su muro y de entre todas las publicaciones de sus amigos pidiendo explicaciones, nuevamente resaltó el nombre y la foto de perfil de él.

"_Tú también eres mi felicidad funcional."_

Escrito hace dos días, exactamente una hora después que ella le enviara el mensaje diciéndole todo.

Tenten volvió a llorar, pero de una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho, una alegría desbordante que incluso tenía color y la envolvía en vibraciones que le recorrían el cuerpo y la atosigaban la garganta de carcajadas que no permitían el cese de las lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz al saberse correspondida que no sabía qué hacer con todo aquello.

Esa era la felicidad funcional que Neji le entregaba; esa que dependía de él porque era él quien la provocaba, porque sus palabras, su existencia, sus sonrisas fútiles y sus miradas la hacían sentir viva, la llenaban de dicha y terciopelo, de colores y sonrisas a repartir.

Era una felicidad diferente, exclusiva, porque los demás no formaban parte de ella. Sólo ellos. Ahora por fin podía asegurarlo.

Luego de darle un "me gusta" a la publicación de él, volvió a los mensajes. Ya tenía la respuesta que le daría, porque ella también necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas y para eso lo quería en frente.

"_¡Oh gran idiota! Estoy es París."_

* * *

Ufff realmente me costó escribir esto.

Necesitaba escribir, yo misma me estaba ahogando con mi necesidad de hacerlo. Y de entre toda la falta de inspiración, la ausencia de palabras y la angustia por no conseguir sacar nada decente, salió esto.

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. No pensé que quedaría tan larga. Fue una historia que me salió del alma.

Decidí publicarla hoy simplemente porque es mi cumpleaños (hoy 24), y de todos los años que llevo en la página, nunca antes había publicado algo para mi cumpleaños.

Ya son veintisiempre... :D

Tenía planeadas varias cosas que escribir aquí, pero ya se me han olvidado.

Sólo espero que les haya gustado. Cortázar (mi escritor favorito) fue la base inspiradora para escribir esta historia con la parte de la frase que dejé al comienzo, extraída del libro "62 modelos para armar."

Me gustaría leer sus comentarios, de verdad (y sin querer caer en la auto compasión ni ninguna de esas mierdas) creo que algo le falta, que la falta de constancia me está haciendo escribir cosas que pierden el sentido. He perdido el toque por decirlo de alguna forma, y es que de verdad me costó retomar el ritmo.

En fin, si hay algunas partes que las descolocan no piensen que falta algo, la idea es así, la de pasar de un golpe a otra cosa, la de contradecir sus pensamientos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
